Battery modules for electric cars and hybrid cars include a flat main portion that includes a power generating element thereinside and a plurality of electric cells including positive and negative electrode terminals—that are stacked upon one another. Also, the electrode terminals of adjacent electric cells are connected to each other by connecting members (bus bars), and thereby, the plurality of electric cells are connected in series or parallel.
Here, in the configuration of JP 2000-149909A described below, a battery connection plate is provided in which a plurality of bus bars are incorporated to a substrate portion made of synthetic resin by insert molding. By mounting this battery connection plate to a plurality of batteries, the plurality of bus bars are connected together.
With this configuration of JP 2000-149909A, the substrate portion is provided with a pitch adjustment means in order to prevent a mounting failure of the battery connection plate (wiring module) caused by a dimensional error in the pitch between the electrodes.